Harry Potter and how the scene should have gone
by Champion of the Primordials
Summary: How Harry really reacts to his name coming out of the goblet.


The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it.  
Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.  
Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.  
"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."  
"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall.  
Harry saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.  
"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"  
The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.  
"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"  
"It's her, Ron!" Harry shouted as the girl who so resembled a veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.  
"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. "Disappointed" was a bit of an understatement, Harry thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.  
When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next...  
And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.  
"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"  
"No! " said Ron loudly, but nobody heard him except Harry; the uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.  
"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"  
But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.  
The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.  
Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out - "Harry Potter."

"Not. Again." Harry moaned punctuating each syllable with a bng on the table " I hate Halloween" he said before marching through the doors to the anti-chamber annoyed.

Harry went through the door out of the Great Hall and found himself in a smaller room, lined with paintings of witches and wizards. A handsome fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite him.  
The faces in the portraits turned to look at him as he entered. He saw a wizened witch flit out of the frame of her picture and into the one next to it, which contained a wizard with a walrus mustache. The wizened witch started whispering in his ear.  
Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delacour were grouped around the fire. They looked strangely impressive, silhouetted against the flames. Krum, hunched-up and brooding, was leaning against the mantelpiece, slightly apart from the other two. Cedric was standing with his hands behind his back, staring into the fire. Fleur Delacour looked around when Harry walked in and threw back her sheet of long, silvery hair.  
"What is it?" she said. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

"No" Harry answered curtly befor resuming banging his head on a nearby wall."I'm not participating" he said to the judges as they went to talk, after staring fir several moments."

"But Harry I mu... " Dumbledore tried to inject before he was cut off

"No."

" Every bloody year, Halloween espescially something bad happens at this school. I've already been accepted into Ilvermorny and am leaving.

Good Day" he says and with a swish of his cloak is gone.


End file.
